


Butterflies

by dspectabilis



Series: Be My Valentine [2]
Category: Dangerous - Michael Jackson (Music Video), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attraction, Butterflies, Dangerous Era (Michael Jackson), Dangerous MJ, Dangerous Michael, Dangerous! MJ, Dangerous! Michael, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, OTP Feels, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Romance, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: If you love someone, tell them before it's too late.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Series: Be My Valentine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618375
Kudos: 5





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Second upload for Be My Valentine series.
> 
> February 02, 2020

Everything is in order.

Those who are involved in the ceremony are ready.

The guests are all here and waiting patiently.

The venue and the ambiance are perfect for a garden wedding. The weather is very good for a late afternoon just before the sunset will reveal itself.

It is bright and calming. The rays from the sun are adding to the aesthetic extravagant look of the whole place. 

The chairs are arranged perfectly. The aisle is full of baby pink and blue roses. The front is colored white and gold. It's the perfect wedding venue a bride can ask for.

The guests are limited. Only the closest families and friends. It is an intimate celebration. No big surprises. No unnecessary decorations and stuff. 

It's the best.

It seemed like the wedding planner did her job. She perfectly organized the event just how the way it is described and visualized.

My heart skipped a beat upon knowing that in a few minutes, the ceremony will start. I love how all the guests followed the dress code and they are in perfect harmony in their white simple outfits and black coat and ties.

Seeing those friends down there is making me happy. The view from up here is so perfect. I can see everything in that garden. It is so peaceful and relaxing. I hope all the guests are having the time of their lives.

I know that any time from now, the butterflies in my stomach will free themselves. I don't know if I'm nervous, afraid, or I'm just happy. 

Or maybe, the uncontained feelings are trying to reveal themselves at this freaking time. It is supposed to be a time for love and happiness only and no alienated feelings are welcome.

I'm already wearing my white dress. My hair is already fixed. Everything is in place. I took a sharp inhale and let all my anxieties and unwelcomed emotions moved away from my system.

I'm ready.

I'm more than ready.

I'm ready to walk away outside this venue. I want to go somewhere really far that no one can ever find me.

I'm just kidding.

I can't do that.

Not to Michael.

Just by thinking the hurt in his eyes and his heart is already breaking my heart. It is torn into tiny pieces and grinded using a mortar and pestle until they are in uniform sizes. It feels like my heart is tortured first before it is powderized that no one else can glue it back together. 

Even myself cannot heal my own heart.   
No matter how hard I try.

Michael and I met through a mutual friend, Elizabeth. I don't actually know why I became friends with her since her lifestyle is over the roof. I'm just a simple lady, doing my simple routines in my everyday life.

We met when I attended Elizabeth's birthday party that she pleaded and literally begged me to come because she knew very well that I don't want a fancy celebrations and all that fancy stuff. All those celebrities that I'm expecting to attend that party? No way.

But of course, it is the only time she made me attend the party. We usually had a celebration of our own, away from that fanciness and fame. Elizabeth's birthday is always special. I just don't know what she eaten that week that she almost offered her life to the bad guy so I can be there on her birthday.

Then, I met him.

The one and only Michael Jackson.

They're bestfriends. I knew that very well. The whole world is well-informed about that too. 

Meeting celebrities is not new for me but actually meeting this guy? That sent me over the moon. I'm starstrucked. He's handsome and all but he's more handsome in personal. He's like sculpted by the Gods. The Gods merged their powers and took their time in making Michael. 

He's so perfect. Just like what his billion fans are saying. He's perfect just the way he is.

He's more than the handsome face and attractive aura. He's sweet. He's kind. His heart is very genuine. I felt how true he is. That sweet boy from Gary, Indiana never left him. He stayed the same. He's acting like he's not the most famous person in the planet. He's very down to earth.

We clicked right away when we first met. We don't even need Elizabeth to mediate the conversation. I don't have these good social skills that I'm afraid that he'll find me boring. 

But it never happened. 

It flowed pretty smooth. He's so kind-hearted and guided me the whole time. I had the best time in my life in that party. Thanks to Elizabeth. And of course, huge thanks to Michael.

Since then, we keep in touch. We developed our own friendship outside Elizabeth's circle of friends. It's like my friendship with Elizabeth is in another universe while my friendship with Michael is different too. Then, it will be another world when the three of us are together.

The both of them are super sweet that I'm not really pressured that I'm friends with these two big superstars. 

I'm friends with Michael and Elizabeth. Not those you see in televisions and newspapers. Just... them.

The friendship blossomed and I was there through good times and bad. Being a celebrity is a huge boulder on the shoulder and I'm doing my best to give them the normal life they wanted to experience, especially Michael.

I'm here. I'm always here for him. Waiting for him to call or visit me when he's not busy. He never failed though. He makes me happy. He really makes me happy. My heart is always full whenever he's around.

Just like what I said, our connection blossomed. And the most important thing in my life happened. I let my own feelings wandered around and the shields that I constructed since the day I had a first crush were down.

I fell in love.

I fell in love with that man who always made me feel special. That I am loved.

I fell in love with him.

I fell in love with Michael Jackson.

I just smiled at that fact and shrugged it away.

In a snap, we're here in this grand place. A wedding? Yeah. Everyone is waiting for it. The whole world is waiting for it. Who would have thought that the Michael Jackson will tie the knot? Only God knows.

I saw him earlier. He got this familiar glow in his eyes. He's happy. More than happy. He's in peak of happiness. His goofy grin is painted on his face. I never saw him without that beautiful smile of his.

He waited for this day and here it is. It's happening.

He's in his usual outfit when I saw him. He really loves his red button down and it suits him. Just the normal Michael. Plus the fedora, of course. I'm seeing butterflies around everytime I'm seeing him.

He looks so handsome. He's glowing. He's in love and I love that. I love how he found the love in his heart. He's not alone now. I hope he'll not feel alone anymore after this wedding. Just like what he's confiding in me, he always felt alone even though there are true friends that surrounding him. 

He's alone. He's lonely.

I shrugged the negative and sad thoughts away. Today is a beautiful day. It's wedding day. It's all for love and nothing else.

I get ready for the final time when we are informed that the wedding will start now. I felt the sudden urge to vomit because of the overwhelming feeling but I get a hold of myself. I just whispered to myself that the ceremony will only last a couple of minutes. Then, we'll go to the reception.

Okay. Food. I need food.

My heartbeats are too loud that I think, it is already out of my chest. And just like what I thought, the butterflies in my stomach released themselves the moment I saw Michael standing at the altar.

He's wearing his iconic black pants, white socks, and black loafers. For his top, he got this custom-made black and red jacket with sparkly everything. It is pretty simple compared to what he wears during awards night or something. He made it simple today but still, he's Michael Jackson. That suit is another iconic fashion sense.

I love how his curly hair defined his beautiful face. It is in a some sort of a bun but there are messy curls that was intentionally left out. He looks good. He looks so damn good.

I inhaled sharply, trying to stop my happy tears from falling. Finally, it's happening. The excitement in Michael's eyes are there. I can feel it. I can see it. The love is all over the place. It's overwhelming. It's so beautiful.

I smiled at the sight even though my tears are blurrying my sight. I don't care if I look like crazy from crying nonstop but at least, my make up is tear-proof.

I'm just happy. I am honestly happy. I know there's a part of me is breaking but I don't care. It's not about me. It's about Michael.  
Seeing him happy makes me happy too. I'm seeing butterflies again. His smile is my concern right now. I hope that smile will last forever. 

No angry faces. No sad faces. Just a smile. A big smile.

"... I pronounced you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride..."

I heard the announcement of the officiant and the loud cheering of the guests. My heart is beating wildly right now. It is far from being calm. I am not calm.

The most awaited kiss happened and the whistling from the crowd is undeniable. My heart is feeling all the emotions it can possibly feel. It is jumping. It is beating. It is overwhelmed.

My heart is in love too. My heart is feeling all the love. It covers all the negative feelings I felt earlier. But still, it is too much. 

It is too much that I think, I can't handle it anymore.

The warm liquid continued to flow across my face. I can't make it stop. No matter what I do or think, it never stops.

Michael looked at me with twinkling eyes and I just smiled at him sweetly. I'm sending him all my love and I know, he felt it.

He knows that I'll always be here for him no matter what happens.

I felt Elizabeth's arms around me and she hugged me tightly, comforting all my system.

She knows it. She knows that I'm extremely happy right now but at the same time, I am drowning myself. She knows my true feelings. She always knew...

"It's okay to cry, Callie..." She comforted me. "It's wedding day. No one knows what your tears really mean..."

I hugged her closer to me and my tears escaped from my eyes. I don't know what my tears really mean either but I'm sure that my heart is slowly breaking apart. 

Can I run away now? The wedding is over. This is torture. I shouldn't be here in the first place...

I glanced at the newly-weds again and Michael met my eyes. I smiled at him again but his twinkling eyes are replaced by concern when he saw me. I just shook my head and mouthed to him that I'm okay.

He just nodded but didn't completely remove his eyes at me. I'm the one who broke that connection and I glanced at Elizabeth. I seek for her comforting smile and hugs.

Michael told me he loves me but I never said it back.

I never said it back.

Now, he moved on and married someone else.

It's not me.

I'm just here as a guest. I am not the bride.

I love him with all my heart and it will never change.

He will always be in my heart. That's for all time.

I love you forever, Michael. But you're already happy and in love with your other half now.


End file.
